It takes two to tango
by twilightcapturedme
Summary: "I'm a dog baby, I lie and cheat.Take a risk with me and let go." What can I say? He's a lover, not a fighter. And, because of that I was already in deep.We are similar in so many ways, and yet it took all this time to realize the true meaning behind it.


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Hey! I had recently decided that I should give this fan fiction a go. I wanted to make my story in some kind of way original and so I decided to give an in scoop of how things were before Paul phased and how his life was like through his best friends eyes. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter. Also, it might be a little roughed up since I have no beta. I apoligize for any grammer mistakes.

I would highly appreciate your criticism. Let me know if you want me to continue or simply drop this story. It would be great if you guys told me!

* * *

><p>"Lanie get up," Yelled Paul, tugging on my covers like a little child he really was. I mumbled nothings to him, until he grew tired and simply took the sheets off of me. I felt the slight breeze of what I assumed was the afternoon air.<p>

I groaned and sat up on my bed. "What the crap man! It's an f-ing saturday," I complained as I laid back on the bed.

"Get your ass up! We are going shopping in Port A today," He reminded me.

"Oh! Damn. True that. I'll be ready in twenty," I said.

"Alright," he said nodding and heading out of my room, but before he left he said "Nice underwear."

I looked down and saw that I was wearing my Spongebob boxers. I shrugged and said "Thanks," with no shame. He shook his head and laughed his way out of my room.

I made my way to the bathroom to get ready quickly.

See, I live with Paul. We both are foster kids. I'm originally from New York, as you can tell from my "Ghetto" accent. Oh, and you better believe I'm not changing for anyone. I have been living with Paul and my foster mom, Lucy, since I was twelve. I'm currently sixteen years old.

I would describe myself as an outgoing person. I love to meddle with various personas. I am after all only sixteen, so I in no way really act like a mature adult. I mean, I can be responsible when the occasion arises, but other that it is very rare I do so.

"We are leaving in five minutes," Paul yelled. I sighed and quickly grabbed the first things I could lay my hands on. I wore a purple t-shirt with some jean shorts and purple flip-flops. I glanced at my appearance in the mirror and noticed my hair looked wild. I decided to throw it up into a ponytail.

I walked down the stairs."That was quick," Paul said, grabbing the keys to the car and heading to the door.

"Eh, I have no ones mom to impress." It was true. I really doubt I would make a good impression with my appearance as I am. I have four piercings and eight tattoos. Here is my list.

Piercings

Tongue

Left cheek

Right cheek

Belly button

Tattoos

Fortaleza on my right hip

Temptation on my left hip

Pauls' name on the top right shoulder

Desire on my left pointer finger

Passion on my right pointer finger

Respect on my left pinky

loyalty on the left side of my neck in small print

Betrayal on the right side of my neck in small print

I know I probably shouldn't have done many tattoos, but know it's too late. What is done is done. I really should have thought my actions through.

I was about to get into the passenger seat of the car until Paul spoke. "You drive, I'm tired," He said throwing me the keys.

"Sleep while I drive, we have a long night ahead," I warned him. He replied by groaning and closing his eyes once inside the vehicle.

Since, I have always been a fairly good talker, I had convinced an owner of the newest club to hire us as bartenders. At first, the owner had flat out said no. But, then I told him having fresh young meat would bring him in more clientele. He then said he couldn't simply hire minors. I showed him the fake Id's Paul and I had purchased during the beginning of our freshman year. If I were a cop, I would surely be convinced that our id's were indeed the real thing.

At the end, my plan was a success and we got hired. I remember the first day we started, we had attracted customers by doing bartending tricks.

The owner was so happy that he had raised our pay within the first week. We only worked Fridays and Saturdays. In those two days alone we win about 1,500 each not including tips.

Once we arrived in Port A I parked in the first space that was available.

I walked into the fist store I saw, without even reading the name of it. I did however, make sure Paul was tagging along.

"What do you think?" Paul asked.

I inspected the outfit he had chosen for tonight. He stood before me wearing a blue button up shirt, with some khakis.

"Eh, not really digging the shirt," I said walking away and spotting a shirt I saw that looked perfect for him.

"Your kidding. Right?" he said eying the pink shirt I handed him.

"Trust me," I said shooing him away to the dressing room.

He came out seconds later looking embarrassed. I liked the way the pink polo made his russet skin glow.

"You look fine. Take it," I said nodding my head.

"Hmm, they do say real men wear pink."

I wondered off to the womens clothing section. I wasn't one of those long shoppers. I was one who would just get the first thing they think is cute. I grabbed a white v-neck shirt that had half a bare back and some skinny jeans. I made my way to the dressing room, but before I went inside I spotted a leather jacket. I yanked it off the hanger and changed into the clothes once I was inside the dressing room.

"Does it scream half hooker or I'm trying to hard?" I asked looking myself over in the mirror.

"Half hooker with a nice ass," Paul responded. I smiled."Perfect. I'll take it," I said. I know many say dressing like a hooker is bad, but that is what most of the guys in United States like. They want girls with banging bodies showing their stuff. It is what attracts our customers to the club.

All I can really say is that half the men out there are pigs, and I'm going to take advantage of that and win some money off of them. After all, it's not like I'm sleeping with them. I am merely giving them something to look at with a price.

We Paid for our items and went back to the car. Paul once again slept through the whole ride. Last nights work was rough on him since he had a cold all night.

I pulled into the drive way of the house and grabbed our shopping bags. I woke Paul up telling him to come inside.

"See you later baby Paulani," I said to our car. Paul and I had bought this beautiful black Lamborghini. It costed us about 355,000. I know it sounds like a lot of money and it is. It took Paul and I five months to fully pay it off. We have saved money for this kind of car since we were twelve. We always had little jobs like picking up leaves during the fall time. Babysit other peoples kids and eventually we also ended up delivering newspapers.

"Lucy I'm home," I teased our foster mom. I spotted her sitting at the dining table. She laughed.

"Hey honey, how was work?" she asked. Lucy was always worried at first when we started doing jobs, but she eventually learned to trust us. I loved that she was an open minded foster mom.

"Great. Although, Paul had it rough since he was sick," I sat my bags down by the stairs and sat with Lucy.

"I've noticed. He walked in and mumbled a slurry hello before slowly climbing up the steps to his room," Lucy said looking worried.

"He'll be okay," I reassured her.

"Lucy, do you know who Sam Uley is?"

"Yes, why?" she asked raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's just he has been giving Paul these weird looks lately and I want to know what is up with that."

There was something up with this Sam Uley guy. He had dropped out of school during his senior year. Leah, his ex, was absolutely destroyed. She became sour and bitter. Her poor little brother had to look after her and started to worry when she didn't want to eat at all. To me it sounded like he fucked her over when he started dating her cousin. Although, recently she had been mauled by a bear. You could say karma was being a bitch, I mean she did take her own cousins boyfriend. Sounds like a real low move to me.

"I'm not sure. It is probably nothing," Lucy said getting up. "I'm going to get ready for work."

"Okay, have a good day at work. I'm going to go take a nap and eat something later," I headed to my room and laid myself flat against the bed. I was tired. I checked and made sure that I had left my alarm on and dozed off.

I knew I had to save up some energy for tonight. It was Saturday and that would mean we would most likely have overtime tonight.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is short, but if I continue this story I promise chapters will be longer and more detailed. This is simply a preview of the story. So, let me know what you think of it so far! I 'm really hoping it's not awful to you guys.<p> 


End file.
